


Pretty Rocks

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander tags along as Elise patrols the beach.





	Pretty Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'a walk on the beach'

"Look at this one!" Elise exclaimed as she offered a reddish stone to Xander. On closer inspection, it had flecks of black and white in it and was definitely interesting. Into the bucket it went as Elise went back to scouring the shore for pretty rocks, shells, or anything curious. 

Xander didn't mind carrying Elise's pail; her enthusiasm was pleasant to observe and he liked the feel of the water over his feet. 

He _was_ watching the ground, just in case. He'd know which rock he was after when he saw it-- 

And he'd give it to Laslow, of course.


End file.
